


Deck The Halls with Jokes and Folly

by ChucklesTheMime



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime
Summary: Alejandrino and Ortiz were colleagues at work. There's always been that chemistry and tension between them. And their co-workers and friends have had enough. And so had they.
Relationships: Alejortiz, José Alejandrino/Evaristo Ortiz
Kudos: 4





	Deck The Halls with Jokes and Folly

**Author's Note:**

> This was a way overdue one-shot prompt. (Borne from a tweet I posted many moons ago, asking people for suggestions.) And a waaaaay advanced holiday-themed one. It's my first written work in months, so I hope it ain't too shabby. Enjoy!  
> ___

______________  
It's been a nice evening, and the Christmas Party being held at Alejandrino's apartment was getting a bit rowdy. Everyone was starting to get tipsy. And with that comes all sorts of japes and teasing.

It's gone to a point where the center of all those railleries ended up directed towards Alejandrino and Ortiz. Mostly about them dancing around each other for the past year. 

Some quips were made about how they decorated Alejandrino's place to be nice and cozy. Apparently perfect to get a 'moment'. Some of their friends and colleagues were going on about hoping maybe some of the holiday magic would rub off on them so they could finally get together. Some expressing their frustrations about the two of them, and doing little pranks so that they keep ending up next to each other all night.

Alejandrino can see that Ortiz' patience was waning. 

He knew the tells. The slight change of tone in his laughter. The miniscule twitch of his eyebrow. The way he held his drink. The polite little smile he kept as he let the people in front of him keep talking... It was only a matter of time before his silver tongue turned into a razor blade.

He approached him, tapped on his shoulder and spoke in a hushed voice. "Can I talk to you...?"

"Sure." Ortiz excused himself from the other professors he was talking to and followed him.

He guided him toward the hallway. Heading towards his study, so that there were less chances of anyone straying for an interruption. 

He gently pulled him aside. Taking a deep breath before he met his eyes. 

"Look. Pay no heed to all that teasing." His voice low and quiet. Serious. 

"That's easy for you to say..." Ortiz folded his arms low over his chest. Shoulders tense.

"I'm just as frustrated as you are, Isto." 

"I find that hard to believe." Ortiz replied coolly.

He ran a hand over his hair as he tried to sort his words out. Sometimes his writing instincts tend to fly out the window when he talks to the polyglot. "I'm not involved in...whatever it is they're going on about. Let's just go on with our night, and enjoy the party. Yeah?" 

"Jose." Ortiz raised an eyebrow as he met his eyes. Causing him to get tense. He was hoping to diffuse the situation, but somehow it got worse.

"What?"

Ortiz looked up at the doorframe above their heads. His lips thinning as his patience did.

Alejandrino muttered a curse under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

There was a mistletoe hanging in the arch of the doorway.

"I did not put that there. I swear. They did the decorating."

"Sure you didn't..."

He let out a sigh. "Look. If you don't believe me... I'll step away, if I have to. So that you have no obligation to comply with what tradition dictates." 

Alejandrino steps away from the doorway, but Ortiz pulls him closer by the collar. "You know... Tradition is tradition, Jose."

He didn't have a retort to that. Alejandrino could only stare as his breath catches when he felt how close their faces were. He could feel the heat creep from his neck up to his face.

Before he could say anything, Ortiz pressed a firm kiss on his lips. It took a moment before one or both of them moved. And it didn't take long until they broke their kiss.

Jose smiled. "Well, I guess we did have to honor tradition."

"Yes... Traditions do have their merits." Evaristo tells him with a coy little smirk. 

They pressed their foreheads together, and leaned in for another kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Jose."

"Merry Christmas, Istong..."

**Author's Note:**

> ___  
> Hyown. Happy Ber-months, folks!!!


End file.
